1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device and a decoding method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device, which may improve the performance of error control coding (ECC) and reduce power consumption, and a decoding method of the semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electronic devices may include one or more semiconductor devices. High-speed communication may be performed internally between elements within a semiconductor device or externally among the semiconductor devices themselves. Data that is received during one of these communications may contain an error. Thus, some form of error detection and correction may be necessary to ensure that the devices operate properly. However, conventional error detection and correction is a time consuming process that may require excessive amounts of power.